Valentine's Day
by Shane Arkwright
Summary: It's that day again. Valentine's Day... and Ann fears she'll spend this year alone..... or will she? Can a man named Allen come rescue her from this loneliness?


_**Valentine's Day**_

_Once again, it was Friday the 13__th__. Time had passed by so quickly. As if it only too a blink of the eye and last year disappeared, starting anew. It seemed as if 2008 went by too fast. Like not enough excitement happened to Ann._

_It was 11:40 pm. Twenty minutes till Valentine's Day. The day of love. The day she worried she'd have to spend alone this year. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her jowls in her cupped hands, gaping out the window. Maybe that letter she had gotten earlier that day really was a lie._

_Around 7:00 in the morning she received a letter in the mail. A letter with no stamp or return address. A letter from the one she admired the most. He was so much of what she wanted, but he seemed so far away. Always seemed so far out of reach. The letter, too, screamed falsehood. It was so short…_

_Wait for me__.____- Allen_

_Hm. A letter from Allen, eh? An obvious prank and I fell for it._ She began thinking._ Though I know he wouldn't waste his time with such foolishness, why do I still wait for something to happen?_ She rose from her seating area and made her way to her bed. _Foolishness. Truly foolishness._ Switching the light off, she climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. A wave of weariness washed over her body as her eyes slid close and she began forgetting the prank letter. Drifting off into a soft slumber…

.

..

…

..

.

It hadn't been long (seeming to only be a matter of seconds) until Ann shot awake at the sound of something knocking against her glass window. She quickly turned to find a broad, shadowy figure crouching into the glass. A sharp gasp took her breath away and she couldn't move with such fear stinging all throughout her body.

"Hey! Open up!" A strong, yet soft, muffled voice came from the shadowy figure. "It's me! Allen…"

Ann didn't doubt it in the slightest. She knew his voice well. Any woman could differentiate his voice from a throng of men. It was bold, but seemed so smooth and certain.

"A-Allen?" Ann repeated questioningly. "What're you doing here?!" She asked, rushing to her window and letting the stumbling silhouette in.

"Kinda dark in here, don't'cha think?" He chuckled, brushing his shoulders and pants off.

"What time is it?" Ann asked, rushing to her lamp (though stumbling and bumping into things on the way) and switching on the light. She looked at the clock that read 12:00 am. Valentine's Day. She quickly turned to Allen who was smiling innocently with his hands behind his back.

His long, black hair was let loose and it hung down his backside and he wore his usual black T-shirt and baggy, torn pants. She could never get over how intimidating he appeared, though his heart and way of thinking seemed so gentle and kind. She felt so inferior to this man… she was smaller… weaker… and wasn't exactly eye-candy. She had short, wavy, black hair that barely reached her shoulders, hazel-green eyes, and a strangely thin figure. Nothing much that stood out or worth being proud of.

"What're you doing here so… late… early, I guess." She questioned. Both happiness and suspicion surrounded her heart and head.

Without a word, Allen had advanced closer to the small girl till he was towering over her. But even then, he slowly came closer, forcing her back and back and back until she fumbled over and onto the bed, landing on her back. Her eyes widened with shock. He leaned down, using his arms for support as he crawled onto the bed, forcing Ann to wiggle backward into the headboard.

"Ah-wh-eh-ha-to… Mm… I-"

"Hahaha, you're not making any sense!" He laughed. Her cheeks burned and she looked away.

"I-I just wanna know why you're here!" She pouted. A more serious expression appeared on Allen's face. He leaned in close to the girl, getting closer to her ear.

"I wanted to give you a special Valentine's Day gift." He purred. Shivers ran through Ann's bones. In an instant, she could feel his warm hands slide between her cool thighs and spread her legs as he wiggled his frame to fit between her. Her heart pulsated and her breathing became weak and embarrassingly loud. She immediately gulped it back. A soft chuckle could be heard from the man. "You're cute when you get flustered." And she could feel him pull her away from the headboard so he was completely hovering over her.

"Sh-shut up!" She squeaked. But all he did was laugh again and rest his body onto hers. Her heart pounded again as she could feel his muscles encase her and his groin against the lower part of her pelvis. Which was very embarrassing and she couldn't help but ball her fists and curl her toes. She could feel Allen kiss her neck gently, his hot breath caressed the area sensually. Her hands touched his arms gently.

"Allen…" She tried protesting, but the feeling of ecstasy was taking her in its death grip and she could hardly stand to leave. She hadn't been touched this way in forever; she was very sensitive. And by "very sensitive", I mean "_very_ very sensitive".

"I can feel you shiver, Ann." He whispered against her skin. "That would usually be a sign that maybe you're almost wet." And she could feel him grin maliciously.

"Stop talking nonSENSE!" She barely managed to keep the last part below a cry. He had snaked his hand into her lingerie and fondled her sensitive clitoris with just two fingers.

"Mm. I was right." He purred happily. Being a little disappointed that her body gave in so easily, she didn't mind it much. Instead, she went along with Allen's hand games and sent her own pair of mischievous scavengers toward his belt, taking her time in undoing it and getting to the unbuttoning next.

"Well. You don't seem to be shy anymore. Have I awakened the sex beast?" A crooked smile formed on his face.

"Not really. It's more like… the sex demon." She arched a brow as she unzipped him.

"Sounds dangerous." He said, getting back to suckling her neck.

"Depends. Are you masochistic?"

Her hands gripped around his pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees. Far enough to expose him. She didn't take the time to marvel, for Allen had taken her lips with his own. A strong and powerful kiss that expressed their loneliness and deprivation. His tongue entwined with hers and it felt so relieving. So warm, so right.

A weak and muffled moan tried to escape Ann's throat, but was being held back with Allen's force. He pressed into Ann and she felt like she would go crazy if something wasn't done soon. She arched her back and began to slide her black underwear to her knees.

"Not the patient type, I see." Allen seemed to growl between their kissing breaths.

"No, not really." She replied.

"Well, there's still a problem." He groaned. His hands dipped to her underwear and he ripped them apart, literally. They tore right off her thighs so nothing blocked him from advancing. "There we go."

"Hm. Talk about impatient." Ann grunted back.

"You've got a smart mouth with the position you're in." He growled into her ear.

"Blah, blah, blah." She smiled as she pulled him in for another deep kiss. Allen gripped his shaft and searched for the right place to put the dang thing. A moan that broke their kiss signaled he found the entrance. "Oouu…" she breathed. Her quim secretions increased and lubricated them both some.

"We'll need to get you more wet if we want this to be smooth sailing."

"Pain is pleasure." Ann smiled slyly as she flexibly wrapped her legs around Allen and pulled him closer. And without a second thought, he went with the flow. Ann now realized just how difficult and painful it was for a virgin on her first time without full lubrication. But in some sick way, she didn't mind it. A cry of pain mixed with pleasure sounded and Allen didn't know whether to stop or keep going.

"You think you could throw me a bone, here?" He grunted as his thrusts took form. Each time he displayed his power, he only wanted more. Nothing seemed more orgasmic than the feeling of a tight entrance that hadn't been penetrated or marked by any other.

"Just keep going." Was all Ann could manage as a reply. She could feel his hands grip her thighs securely as he kept thrusting. She pleaded for more, even though her body felt ready to break. Her fingers scraped along his back, begging him to stop. But her moans proved otherwise. Their heavy breaths created a hot atmosphere and only fueled their lust.

Allen could feel a weak trembling within. It stirred in his phallus and he already knew what this sensation was. He narrowed his eyes, but kept the thrusts going despite his warning. Ann's cry for more didn't help settle him. She began to move her hands from his back to under his shirt, slowly lifting it until it was completely off, whereas, she tossed it to the side.

On this particular night, Ann had only been wearing a light, short nightgown with matching black lingerie. As if she were preparing for this night since she got the letter. Which she had been, ironically. And with only these dressings, her underwear already destroyed, she now was left with only this nightgown slip. Which Allen seemed all too happy to remove.

Several clothes stripped later…

Allen's bare chest felt like it was getting hotter. Must've had something to do with it being rubbed roughly against Ann's small bust. She felt somewhat insecure about it. The fact that she had little-to-no valley's or hills… she wondered if it bothered Allen at all. Was he that kind of guy? Maybe not. He didn't act as if he cared. Occasionally, he would kiss them lightly, as if letting them know they weren't forgotten. Ann began to feel embarrassed again. Having been swallowed by Allen with the light still on was so incongruous.

"A-Allen?" She gasped at his touch.

"Mm?" He asked without stopping his thrusts or kissing her neck.

"Can we turn off the li-GHT!" She moaned loudly. Her body tightened, trying to protect itself from Allen's attacks. The attacks that never seemed to stop or fail.

"If you can reach it." He smiled, gripping her hips to keep her steady. "I don't plan to stop."

"Aaah~." She moaned in response. It was futile. There was no way her arms would be able to reach the lamp while she was being pounded away. But she hated the light being on so much.

She didn't have much time to think about it because her thoughts and worries were blown away with one of Allen's hard thrusts, followed with her being turned over onto her stomach.

"Ah! Wait, Allen! Not yet!" She cried, trying to look back at the lust-stricken man who had no interest in listening to her object his motion. Though she pleaded for him not to, once his warm torso touched her cold back, she forgot all about it and wanted to melt into a puddle. She could hear his heavy breaths reach her ears. He kissed her cheek and, with a soft and tender voice, whispered in her ear…

"Happy Valentine's Day." His voice faded and Ann could feel an incredibly painful penetration at the base of her backside. The shooting pain of sodomy proved to be both too much to handle and just enough to satisfy her masochistic side. A moan that seemed to be more of a straining sigh escaped Allen's lips and his grip around Ann's frame tightened.

"NGH!" She cried as she bit down on her pillow, gripping the sheets tighter with every display of power Allen made.

Throughout the whole night, the rhythmic noises of cries, moans, and groans from both Allen and Ann filled the room. It was a night that seemed to go on for forever… until complete and total darkness enclosed the couple.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

The morning sun beamed into Ann's room dully through the white curtains blocking the glassed window. The heat washed over Ann like warm bathwater. She was wrapped up in her blankets and cuddled her pillow securely. She didn't know what it was, but something had awakened her. She could hear a loud heart beat, expecting it to be Allen's. She smiled and turned around to find an empty spot next to her.

Shooting into a sitting position, she looked around the room for Allen, but could find no sign of him. Not his clothes, not his scent… She looked over herself. She was dressed in the underwear and nightgown she had sworn had been ripped and slipped off of her just a few hours ago.

The heart beat still sounded and it came clear to her that it was just her own heart. She gripped her painful chest and looked back into the bed disappointedly.

_A dream_. She thought with disgust._ I hate Valentine's Day_.


End file.
